psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0303 Herakles and the Sirens
'Herakles and the Sirens '''is the third episode of ''Psycho-Pass 3. Synopsis Story In the Holo Hall a new Round Robin begins with Shizuka Homura as dealer. Haruki Shirogane announces the case number, the item to be debated, security concerns and the relationship under scrutiny. He adds that the outcome of this round will be a major turning point for Bifrost. Ignatov and Todoroki ask to meet with Yakushiji and are given two minutes. Ignatov questions him about Tsuchiya but Yakushiji claims not to know the man. He then inquires if he knows who leads in the polls and Yakushiji refers them to his secretary, Lee Aki, who says this was anticipated. Yakushiji claims he will triumph in the end because of his superior genetics. When Todoroki finally speaks up in objection, he is hard slapped by Yakushiji and told not to give up on himself. As Ignatov and Todoroki prepare to leave, Yakushiji hugs Todoroki as an older man enters the scene, causing Todoroki to look alarmed. Lee then says that the Enforcer is the scourge of the Todoroki family. Scene skip to Tsuchiya's lab where Shindo discusses the scientist's work with Irie. When Irie fails to understand, Shindo gives an example of how neuroscience and human behavior interact by describing an experiment that proved self-perception influences outcomes when making decisions. Irie says Shindo seems obsessed by the accident and wonders if Chief Shimotsuki is behind it. Shindo says no, just intuition. Scene skip to a café where two women discuss Karina Komiya's necessity of winning the election, adding that the other side is awful. Koichi Azusawa approaches their table revealing that he's the owner of the café. Shortly thereafter, he receives a text displaying images of Shindo, Ignatov, Komiya and Yakushiji. He identifies himself as First Inspector to the sender and heads out. At PSB headquarters, Shindo listens to Komiya making a live speech. Kusaragi says live speeches are more effective because they affect citizens' hues directly. Irie mentions The Neighbor Policy, formulated by the Affirmation Party which endorses Komiya, at which point Shindo says Irie sounds politically savvy. Shindo then, unaccountably, enters a Mental Trace and sees the crowd at the rally, including a blonde woman with an indistinguishable face (like Komiya) and he collapses. When Ignatov arrives, he tells them that it's serious, but Shindo will be fine. Scene skip to Shindo awakening in Ignatov's car from a foggy state after hearing his name being called over and over. Ignatov calls him an idiot and that he's been "diving" too much. Shindo simply replies that Komiya is hiding something. Once again in Shimotsuki's office, the duo is informed that unofficial complaints have come from both candidates and they are warned not to interfere with the election. Further irked by the fact that there's no evidence of a crime in Tsuchiya's death, Shindo reminds the Chief that if terrorism is suspected, they are allowed a preliminary investigation after which Shimotsuki relents, yet again. Outside the office, Ignatov realizes that the claim of possible terrorism is a ruse to cover their work. Shindo tells him that Komiya's mind is quick but "empty," capable of influencing others to a powerful degree – even suicide. Ignatov remarks that if that's true, she's part of the truth they seek. They then learn from Karanomori that Aki was staying at the same hotel as Tsuchiya on the day of Tsuchiya's death dive. When Shindo and Todoroki question Aki, he says it was coincidence, but Shindo informs him that they know Lee tried to contact Tsuchiya at the hotel, but was stopped by the bodyguards. Lee denies this but Shindo heads off to verify if Yakushiji was aware of Aki's whereabouts on that day. Lee admits to Ignatov that his devotion to Yakushiji is based on Yakushiji's loyalty to athletes who have suffered setbacks, like Aki himself. A bot suddenly appears and two men dressed in hotel uniforms attack the group. When Lee tries to escape, he is stopped by one of the uniformed men. A Dominator appears, its wielder being Todoroki, standing with Shindo on a balcony. The weapon calls for decomposition, but Shindo advises restraint (i.e. arrest). He then pursues Aki outside, but loses him in traffic. Ignatov, however, detains and arrests him. Back at HQ, Todoroki asks why Shindo he let the henchman live. The reply is that human judgment is always necessary. "That's why," he says, "the Dominator has a trigger." At Azusawa's office, a news report is heard that Lee has been murdered because of his ethnic background and Chiyo Obata throws a book at him. Skip to the Holo Hall where the Round Robin continues. Shirogane wants to manipulate public opinion but Homura wants to change the focus of the investigation. Kyoko Saionji dismisses that option saying it could alert Sibyl to their operation again. Homura is instructed to "dispose of the assets" with a reminder that if he doesn't take action, Round Robin will. Scene skip to HQ where an unclaimed ad campaign is viewed on comlink. The ad stokes fears about immigrants taking over the country. Yakushiji and the Eugenics Party support immigration and anti-isolation policy because they believe good genetics span borders while corporations see immigrants as a source of cheap labor. Shimotsuki wonders if Komiya's campaign is behind the ad, but mentions that her Campaign Manager is an immigrant and that the Affirmation Party accepts low-wage laborers. Kisaragi then displays a pie chart showing Yakushiji leading in the polls, validating Shindo's faux prediction. Meanwhile, the arrested hotel attacker has no identifying info which Todoroki finds hard to believe, as does Hinokawa. The team pinpoints Yakushiji's base of operations within another abandoned city area called Mygodani, Irie's former stomping grounds. The team goes there with Dominators again disabled. Irie is recognized by a few rough-looking men, whom he ignores. They enter an arena where humans fight one another instead of robots. Here, Haruki Enomiya is broker of the zone, a former pro-athlete and a transsexual male who retired after overuse of male hormones and body modifications led to his Hue deteriorated. He now runs the fight club utilizing other athletes with deteriorated Hues. When Ignatov suggests bringing Enomiya in for questioning, Todoroki scoffs. Irie says he'll work it out. Once inside Enomiya's private office, Irie is greeted personally and allowed entry. The team follows and is lauded for their bravery. Shindo shows Enomiya a picture of Lee, but Enomiya evades answering. He then demonstrates his power over his gang by making a member eat his burning cigar. Ignatov thinks Enomiya's gang may be responsible for Tsuchiya's murder but wonders what they would gain by it. Todoroki asks why abandoned zones still exist and is told that it's a societal safety valve on the controlled citizenry under Sibyl – a place where crimes could still exist. Shindo adds that he thinks Enomiya is an accomplice, not the mastermind of whatever is going on, because he didn't ask pertinent questions. Scene skip to an empty lot where Azusawa is seen meeting Enomiya, calling him Second Inspector. He says the attack was part of the Round Robin and that he simply imitated Azusawa. During their exchange, Azusawa has a personal revelation and leaves without further discussion, saying he'll start the clean up. Scene skip to Homura at his sick father's bedside in a hospital-like chamber. He's told he must win at any cost and without emotions. He agrees, then leaves. While walking through a bar, he is questioned by a manager and reveals that he is the new owner. The following day, Ignatov and his wife, Maiko, meet with an eye specialist who tells them she requires special surgery to correct her blindness. They are happy, but before leaving the medical suite, they are confronted about their immigrant backgrounds by a native Japanese. Ignatov displays his badge and the confronter is both surprised and disgusted. Scene skip to HQ where the team discusses gathering intel about the abandoned zone. Ignatov and Todoroki are to investigate Yakushiji's election office despite Todoroki's unwillingness until ordered to do so in no uncertain terms. Shindo and Irie head into the abandoned zone where Shindo notes how well Irie is received before telling Irie that he thinks the man became an Enforcer just so he could protect people who live in such areas. Irie seems taken aback by the shrewd insight, but lets his guard down and calls Shindo a "weird Inspector." At Yakushiji's election office, Ignatov questions the man until he breaks down in tears. The older man seen earlier stops the interview, calling Yakushiji the victim, though not before chastising Todoroki for being there at all. Another man identified as Todoroki's half-brother disparages the Enforcer, saying he is just like their step-mother and that because of Todoroki's inferior genetics, he's not considered kin. He then adds that he, like the step-mother, should disappear. At that point, Ignatov punches the man in the face. Ignatov appears before Chief Shimotsuki who suspends him until his Crime Co-efficient and Inspector suitability is reassessed. Back in the squad room, Todoroki demands to know why Ignatov behaved so badly. Ignatov replies that no evidence exists between blood relation and Crime Co-efficient so the man's remarks were not in accordance with Sibyl. He then acknowledges his error. In the dormitory, the Enforcers discuss the possibility that the Inspectors can now investigate past Inspectors' accidents, obliquely referring to the Incident. Hinakawa shares his findings about the two Inspectors. Shindo was recommended to his current assignment by Akane Tsunemori who is currently labeled as a killer ex-Inspector who lost her mind. We learn, too, that Shindo's mother was euthanized and that his father committed suicide. Ignatov was recommend by Shimotsuki and is a naturalized Japanese citizen with a military background. His brother, Akira Vasily Ignatov was potentially murdered by Asushi Shindo. The Enforcers speculate on the bond between the Inspectors after such strange revelations. Quick scene skip to the Todoroki household where the family discusses the Enforcer's clouded hue, blaming his step-mother in the process who, it seems, committed suicide some time ago. Meanwhile, during dinner at the Ignatov household, Maiko learns from Shindo about her husband's loss of control. Later, we learn that while suspended, Ignatov's reassessment went well so Shindo updates him on the case, telling him that he's certain Komiya is hiding something. They further discuss Shindo's mentalist ability and Ignatov's role as guardian of Shindo's mental health. They commiserate about the three dinner companions all losing family, but vow to find to find out why together. Quotes Gallery Images continued in: : :Main article: 0303 Herakles and the Sirens/Image Gallery Category:Episodes